The Wall
by Aria -One- Nevermore Destler
Summary: World War Two is just about over, but the wall is just going up. Berlin is split, as is a young girl's family. Ottilie Beilschmidt and her twoo older brothers are all separated, hurt and scared. First Hetalia Story, Story is better than summary XD sorry Contains my OC Berlin. Dont like? dont read. thanks


**a/n:** This is my first Hetalia story, so...please no flames. ;; I do want advice on how to make my stories better, and stuff like that, bitte~

Some of the characters might be a bit OOC, and this is all of my imagination, so...none of this is said in the anime or manga, as of what i have watched.

**_I do not own Hetalia. The idea for this story, and Berlin (Ottilie Beilschmidt) are the only two things I own. Danke~!_**

The Wall

I remember the day the wall went up. My...city, was split in two, and my country. Both my brothers..stuck on each side of the wall. Gilbert was taken by Russia, and Ludwig by America. England's placement for me, was with himself.

This was our punishment.

I remember the hour we had to say goodbye, the country of Germany, seeing each other once more before a period of 30 years, separated. I sobbed. I sobbed the whole time, clinging to Gil and Luddy, as they patted my back and shushed me, whispering that it would be alright. But I knew it wouldn't. My country...my family, and me, myself, was being split apart. I looked up at my brothers, and I saw the tears in their eyes, and I knew this was as hard for them, as it was for me. Maybe harder, seeing their little sister, the only family they had other than themselves, the little girl they found and raised as their capital, taken away.

I remember when we had to go. I remember when England grabbed me roughly, pulling me back, and pulling my arms around my back, snapping the cuffs on. Gilbert snarled at him, seeing me wince. I struggled, but when England smacked me upside the head, I stopped. I couldn't take this. I just broke down, the memories of the war,those camps Luddy was forced into making, it all hit me like a brick wall. I started sobbing, wailing. I heard a struggle above me, Gilbert trying to get to me, to comfort me.

"O-Ottilie!..." he yelled, and I heard a sickening crack. I looked up, seeing Gilbert slumped over,red eyes full of hate and pain, Russia standing above him, his pipe up, a sneer on his face. Ludwig just stood there, sharp pain in his eyes, arms struggling against the straitjacket he was placed in. The tears flowed endlessly, seeing a trickle of blood down the side of Gilbert's head. I couldn't take it. I slowly got up, them spun around, hitting England hard in the stomach. He grunted, doubling over. I ran over to Gil and threw my cuffed hands over his head, holding him tightly.

"Es tut mir leid..." I whispered to him, tears in my eyes, voice cracking. Gilbert shook his head slowly, grabbing my hands. "Nein...it'll be okay, mein awesome princess...Ja?" he answered, his red eyes meeting my light blue. "J-Ja.." I whispered, being jerked back by England, who didn't look to happy at my stunt.

"Say goodbye to your brothers, Beilschmidt." Arthur snarled. I looked at Gilbert and Ludwig, still crying.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Bruders.." I whispered.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Ottilie..." they both mumbled back, Gilbert's voice overlapping Ludwig's.

I was dragged through to another room, and I could hear Ludwig finally snap, releasing a loud wail pain and hate. I was pushed quickly from room to room, hearing a struggle following me, hearing my brothers screaming and calling. All I could say was "I-I'm sorry..."

Then England shoved me into a well armed car, and I lost my brothers for a long time.

My time at England's temporary house, in the part of my city he controlled, was rough. He handled me with no compassion, only when I cried did his eyes soften. These thirty years were long and hard, I saw my country being torn apart even more, which showed the pain in my brothers and myself.

I remember the wall. it started as barbed wire, being guarded constantly, but it slowly became more advanced. It became a large concrete wall, writing all over it, crosses and flowers where people were shot trying to get over.

I remember I was kept under 24 hour watch. My every move was taped, and recorded. I slowly grew, being at the visible age of 15 when the wall was put up, to 17 now. It was the last year of my confinement, days away from when the wall was to be broken.

I remember how I looked, just before the wall went down. I was slim, it was unhealthy. I refused to eat,I couldn't sleep. I grew, but I was scary skinny. England wanted me to eat, not wanting me to die for whatever reason, slowly finding I was a decent captive. I didn't struggle, I didn't fight back.

I remember the day I said goodbye to the room I was given in England's house. it was small, cameras in each corner. They were only turned off when I was to change. The room was a pale blue, but by the end, I had gotten hold of a marker, and I wrote all on the walls. I wrote about my brothers, how I missed them. I drew iron crosses all over the walls, I drew my brothers, I wrote out my full name, Ottilie Joan Beilschmidt, just so I would never forget who I was.

I remember when England brought me back to the house I said goodbye to my brothers all those year's ago. I remember waiting, sitting in the room, waiting for my brothers come in, sitting on the couch, gripping my necklace, the one Gilbert gave me all those years ago, my iron cross necklace.

I remember waiting for hours, mentally dying inside, hating myself, thinking it was to late...that I've been waiting for nothing. I felt the tears well in my eyes, but I held myself together. I wouldn't cry till it was proven fact.

I remembered looking up quickly when I heard movement outside one of the doors, two voices coming my way. I jumped up when the door opened, showing Germany, in his green military outfit, minus the red sash, of course, wearing his Iron Cross. I ran to him, hugging him as tightly as I could, him hugging back tightly, a worried look in his eyes.

"Ottilie, are you okay? Did the Brit do anything to hurt you?! you look ill.." he said, a frown gracing his lips.

"Nein, Luddy, I'm fine... I couldn't eat or sleep being away from you.." I looked up for a moment, then noticed my eldest brother wasn't with us, "w-where's Gilbert?.." I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

Ludwig looked over at a guard, standing by a door. "Oi! do you know where mein Bruder, Gilbert is?"

The guard shook his head, his eyes hard.

Tears spilled out of my eyes, Ludwig looked down at me in surprise. "O-Ottilie, don't cry...I'm sure Gilbert will be fine, ja?" He said, rubbing small, calm circles on my back. But that didn't help me from having horrid visions in my mind, of Russia killing...mein oldest brother...

I felt myself starting to shake, myself starting to panic. "W-What if he isn't, Ludwig!?" I asked, full fear setting in. "What if Russia...k-killed him?!"

Ludwig just shook his head, frowning. "Calm down, Ottilie...He..he's okay..you would be dead if he was..."

My breath hitched, and I nodded. "Ja...r-right.." I murmured. He wiped my eyed gently and kept rubbing my back.

A few minutes passed, no sign of Gilbert. Full panic set in, though I didn't show it; I didn't want to upset Ludwig.

An hour passed, then two...we still waited. Ludwig and I moved onto a couch, I was curled up in a ball on his lap.

Just as the three hour mark passed, a door cracked open. Both mine and Ludwig's heads shot up, looking at the door. And in walked out silver hair, red eyed brother, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"GILBERT!" I literally screamed, jumping out of Ludwig's arms and running into Gilbert's.

Ludwig got up after I, slowly wrapping his arms around Gilbert and I.

"I-I thought..y-you died!" I said, sobbing into Gilbert's chest. Gil just shook his head, running his fingers through my long silvery-blonde hair.

"Nein," he said, leaning his head down near my left ear, "I wouldn't leave you and West alone. I told myself that every night."

I looked up at him and hugged him tighter.

"Ja!" I cried, smiling big "and I though of both of you every night!" Ludwig crushed me in between Gilbert and himself. I suddenly felt tears dripping down the back of my neck. "Beilschmidts always stay together after this, Nein..?" I heard him say.

"Ja. always." I answered. A guard walked in. "You can leave." he said in a harsh voice.

We all nodded, and I felt my feet come up off the floor, as Gilbert picked me up.

Him and Ludwig started walking outside, Gilbert grinning down at me.

"My My..Little Ottilie grew, Nein, West?" he said, looking up at Ludwig. Then he poked my left breast. "Where did these come from? Kesesesese~" he grinned, a light blush standing my cheeks.

"Mein Gott...Gilbert!"

**_A/N: Thanks so much for reading~! i will be posting more stories, mostly oneshots, but i do have an idea for a multi-chapter story that ill write soon~ Danke for reading!_**

**_TRANSLATIONS:_**

**Ja:**** Yes, ok, sure, answers like that.**

**Nein:**** No.**

**Es Tut Mir Leid:**** I'm****_ sorry._**

**Mein Gott:**** My God**

**Oi:**** Hey!**

**Auf Wiedersehen:**** Goodbye**

**Bruder/Bruders:**** Brother/Brothers**

**Mein: My  
**

**Thank you so much for reading my story! Bitte leave a review~**


End file.
